Wireless communication systems transfer data packets between User Equipment (UE) to provide data communication services, like internet access, media streaming, and user messaging. Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access nodes which provide access to communication services for wireless communication devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with different wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. Communication services include voice calls, data exchange, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
To expand or enhance the wireless signal coverage of a wireless communication network, such as in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication system, repeaters may be added to locations not adequately covered by current network infrastructure. A repeater transmits and receives wireless signals exchanged between wireless communication devices and a wireless access point. Without the signal repetition provided by the wireless repeater, the coverage area of the wireless network access point may otherwise have not extended far enough to serve the wireless communication devices using the repeater. Thus, a wireless repeater provides a less resource intensive means for increasing wireless network coverage.
Repeaters served by a wireless access point typically have a fixed capacity of wireless communication devices that may be served at a given time. Multiple repeaters in a series are often placed in areas of high wireless communication device traffic to better serve areas without adequate access to a wireless access point, such as a highway or near an event center. However, some areas may be more crowded than others which leads to certain repeaters becoming overloaded with wireless communication devices. This may result in repeaters going into oscillations and increasing their gain to combat the interference which is then repeated by repeaters further down the series causing wireless communication devices to be unable to connect to the network.
Therefore, wireless communication device loading needs to be distributed such that a repeater is not overloaded resulting in network access failure for wireless communication devices attempting to connect to repeaters further down a series. Unfortunately, current distribution techniques for wireless communication device traffic in a repeater series do not efficiently or effectively distribute wireless communication devices by dynamically controlling handovers. Furthermore, current distribution techniques do not dynamically re-direct wireless communication devices to better performing components, such as a better supported frequency band.